A Main Character
Flamestar is medium-sized tom cat with blazing orange spots on his white pelt and amber eyes Flamestar's parents are Snowfeather and Sunheart, but his father disliked and disowned his mate (Sunheart). He later becomes an apprentice and receives his mentor Mudstar. He becomes a warrior, his name changed to Flamespots. His father tried to murder him but got exiled quickly for also killing the Riverclan deputy. Flamespots got his first apprentice Burningpaw who later becomes Burningfang. After his loyality, Mudstar has chosen him as deputy then as leader, after the former leader retired from leader to elder. He meets a Bloodclan cat, Moon who was talking to him in private about the horrifying Bloodclan and she wanted the leader to make sure that the kits will stay safe. He calls a meeting about it, but then Bloodclan shows up and attacks Thunderclan, causing Flamestar losing his 5th life. He let Moon join into his clan, naming her Moonpaw and giving his deputy Lioneyes to be her mentor. But after a few moons before Moonpaw's warrior ceremony began, Bloodclan showed up and left again, leaving Lioneyes being killed by Spiky. The leader is upset about it and appoints Burningfang as the new deputy of Thunderclan. After Burningfang, he chooses Moonheart as new deputy, but then got killed by Blossomspot while going to the Moon Crystal. History Rising Moon "Yes. I'm okay. I just lost my 5th life." -Flamestar to Moon (in Rising Moon) When a Bloodclan cat enters into the Thunderclan camp, Flamestar became confused on why did it entered, but the cat introduced herself as Moon, a black and white she-cat. She was talking to him in private about Bloodclan, stating that she regretted on joining that horrible clan, and also wants Flamestar to keep the kits for the safety, because she saw a cat who was stolen from Thunderclan a few days ago, which it was Leopardkit at the age of apprentice. He calls a meeting about it, but before begins to say anything about Moon, Bloodclan shows up and spots Moon being with Flamestar. Because of that, the horrible clan starts to attack the Thunderclan warriors, but retreats after Moon attempted to claw Spiky's left eye. Flamestar was laying on the ground like he got wounded and killed, he was quickly dragged to the medicine den by Lioneyes, his deputy. After a few moments, the leader comes out being clearly fine, no wounds were. Flamestar told Moon that he only lost his 5th life. Moon blames herself for the incident, but the leader comforted her that the thing she's done was right for Starclan. Moon asked if she can join Thunderclan, Flamestar gave a nod, which means she has a place for the clan. After calling the meeting, he renamed Moon to Moonpaw and appointed Lioneyes as her new mentor. After a few moons, Moonpaw's warrior cerenomy, but instead of beginning, Bloodclan shows up, which resulted in Spiky killing off the deputy Lioneyes. Moonpaw and Flamestar were upset about the deputy's death. He gave Moonpaw's warrior name as Moonheart because of the prophecy he secretly got from Starclan. Because of no deputy being here, Flamestar appointed Burningfang as the new deputy, before giving Moonpaw's warrior name. But then something is happening. The thunderclan medicine cat, Rose'eyes has gone missing for an unknown reason, but Jaypaw was unsure about it. Only a kittypet Squirrel and a loner Ash have spotted the former medicine cat going with a Shadowclan warrior, Only Ash knew it was Blossomspot who took Rose eyes to Shadowclan, but Moonheart was confused about it. The lost medicine cat After Rose eyes went missing because of a Shadowclan warrior, Jaygaze became the next medicine cat of Thunderclan and got Jackalpaw as his new medicine apprentice. Meanwhile, Burningfang retires from deputy to elder, but Flamestar had no choices to choose any new warriors, so he chose Moonheart as the new deputy, even though she hasn't mentored any apprentices, causing the warrior code to crack by the leader. After a moon, Flamestar decided to go to the Moon Crystal all alone, leaving Moonheart looking after the clan like doing rank-ups or patrols. But while almost arriving, a Shadowclan warrior, Blossomspot started attacking him and saying that he doesn't deserve Rose eyes as his former medicine cat, then starts an ultimate fight. When Flamestar launched himself into the air, Blossomspot unsheated her claws and harshly clawed into Flame'star's belly, causing his organs to fail and losing his 4 lives, leaving him being fully dead. Flamestar has already joined Starclan and later gave Moonheart a new life, after she arrived to the Moon Crystal. Detailed description Flamestar is a medium-sized tom cat with orange spots on his white pelt. He has a small torn on his right ear, a small scar on his left side of mouth and amber eyes.